


В мыслях и наяву

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mind Meld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У мелдинга оказались необычные побочные эффекты. Действие: после серии 1х26 "Дьявол в темноте".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мыслях и наяву

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside and Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370104) by [Farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla). 



> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Кирк и Спок отдыхали в каюте старпома, ужиная шпинатными слойками из репликатора. Они уже закончили играть в шахматы, но Кирк решил задержаться. Он заметил, что, уйдя после партии, все равно бесцельно проводил остаток вечера, думая о Споке, пока не приходила пора ложиться спать, и поэтому разумно было продлить встречу.  
  
— Всем кажется, что я шагаю по галактике, оставляя за собой вереницу безутешных поклонников, — Кирк слизнул с пальцев оливковое масло. — Но теперь-то я знаю, что это вы настоящий покоритель сердец.  
  
Спок приподнял бровь:  
  
— Вы считаете, Хорте-матери следовало предпочесть вас?  
  
Кирк пожал плечами:  
  
— Это все уши. С ними мне не сравниться, — он задержался взглядом на предмете разговора, размышляя над их привлекательностью. Спок ему нравился, но казался слишком загадочным, чтобы проявлять настойчивость. Безопаснее было обсуждать их отдельные романтические приключения.— К тому же, я немного ревную к Хорте, — добавил он. — Со мной вы никогда не сливались разумами, а ведь вы мой лучший друг.  
  
В ответ Спок улыбнулся взглядом:  
  
— Я рад, что вы считаете меня своим лучшим другом, и приношу извинения за то, что не предлагал вам поучаствовать в мелдинге. Не думал, что вас это заинтересует.  
  
— Мне... любопытно! — Кирк просиял.  
  
Спок встал и жестом велел тому приблизиться.   
  
— Мне это тоже в новинку, — сообщил он. — Я никогда раньше не принимал участия в слиянии в исключительно развлекательных целях.  
  
— Значит, это идеальное сочетание вулканского и человеческого, — сказал Кирк. “Совсем как вы" — игриво добавил он взглядом.  
  
Спок шагнул к нему, сложил пальцы в жест, который Кирк так часто видел, — последний раз на бугристой "шкуре" Хорты – и коснулся его виска.   
  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — пробормотал он и вовлек Кирка в водоворот своих мыслей.  
  
В голове Джима вспыхнул белый свет, и он ничего не видел, ничего не слышал, ничего не чувствовал — даже пальцев Спока, касавшихся его лица. Вместо этого его охватило основополагающее знание всего, чем являлся Спок. Он знал, что тот рядом с ним, один на один в целой вселенной. В безопасности своего разума Спок раскрыл ему свое затаенное остроумие и безмятежное любопытство, а Кирк ответил упорством и уверенностью. Они ласкали друг друга преданностью и взаимной симпатией.  
  
Для Кирка это стало уникальным и бесконечным духовным опытом. Он не знал, сколько времени они со Споком были объединены.  
  
— Ничего себе, — усмехнулся он, когда они наконец отстранились.  
  
— Это было приятно, — безмятежно произнес Спок.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кирк, почему-то державший его за руку. — Теперь я пойду спать.  
  
— Доброй ночи, капитан.  
  
Кирк кивнул и вышел из каюты, обратив внимание, что губы у него влажные, а в уголке рта даже скопилась слюна. Неужели он пускал слюни во время мелдинга? Если так, он надеялся, что Спок тоже этого не заметил...  
  
Следующим вечером Кирк был слишком занят, чтобы тратить время на досуг, и потому смог встретиться со Споком вне службы лишь наутро. В этот раз они в течение получаса плавали наперегонки в бассейне, а затем вытерлись и отправились в смежную комнату отдыха, чтобы позавтракать перед сменой.  
  
— Мелдинг с вами оказался даже полезнее, чем моя обычная вечерняя медитация, — небрежно заметил Спок. — Это любопытный феномен, который мне следует изучить подробнее.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду, что хотите снова слиться разумами? — Джим поерзал и поправил плавки с непринужденностью человека, привыкшего прятать неуместную эрекцию с двенадцати лет.  
  
— У нас еще есть свободное время до начала смены, — косвенно подтвердил Спок.  
  
Джим кивнул:  
  
— Верно, я принес форму с собой.  
  
Они уже сидели рядом, и Споку понадобилось лишь протянуть руку и коснуться его лица:  
  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму.  
  
Мысли Спока — прохладное спокойное море, подвижнее и нежнее, чем бассейн, в котором они еще недавно тренировались. Джим окунулся в них и позволил себе расслабиться.  
  
Спустя какое-то время их прервали внутренние часы Спока, напомнившие, что пора идти на мостик. Разумы разделились, Джим помог Споку убрать посуду, и они разошлись по кабинкам, чтобы переодеться в форму.  
  
Натянув желтую рубашку, Кирк заметил, что соски его чувствительнее обычного – даже немного ныли. Отчего? Ткань коснулась их, и Джим ощутил смесь боли и возбуждения.  
  
Едва войдя на мостик, он забыл об этом. В конце концов, он капитан, и у него есть работа.  
  
Следующим вечером Спок пришел в капитанскую каюту и включил научно-популярный фильм об истории ШиКара. Он знал, что Джим увлекается историей, и верно угадал, что это отличный способ познакомить того со своей родной планетой.  
  
Они сидели рядом на койке Кирка, опираясь на стену, и когда фильм закончился, тот не задумываясь взял руку Спока и приложил ее к своему лицу. Он выжидательно смотрел на друга, словно ребенок, выпрашивающий печенье.   
  
— Только если ты не против, — добавил Джим.  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Спок, позволив тому управлять его рукой. Неуклюжие попытки Джима разместить пальцы на точках связи позабавили его, но он позволил тому попытаться еще несколько секунд, прежде чем перехватить инициативу и расставить пальцы правильно.  
  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — кажется, они произнесли это в унисон. В безмятежном пристанище их мыслей, кто знал, что было сказано внутри, а что наяву?  
  
Когда мелдинг завершился, Спок взял чип с фильмом и пожелал Джиму спокойной ночи. Тот помахал ему с кровати и не вставал, пока Спок не вышел из каюты.  
  
Он обошел комнату, расставляя вещи по местам, и почувствовал, что что-то не так. Знакомая липкость в паху заставила его насторожиться.   
  
— Компьютер, запереть дверь, — пробормотал он, расстегнул ширинку и спустил штаны.  
  
Как и ожидалось, сквозь нижнее белье проступало белесое пятно семени. Член расслабленно висел, но судя по всему, еще недавно положение дел обстояло по-другому. Кирк уставился на него, но тот выглядел совершенно невинно, словно говорил: «Кто, я? Нет, я всю ночь провел у тебя в штанах».  
  
Кирк присмотрелся к штанам, и оказалось, что семя просочилось и сквозь них. «Боже, надеюсь, Спок ничего не заметил!» — вспыхнуло в его мыслях. Он быстро стянул остальную одежду и бросил ее в желоб для грязного белья.  
  
От мыслей голова шла кругом. Очевидно, он необычно реагировал на мелдинг. Джим вспомнил о натертых сосках и задумался, не может ли то, что человеческое тело не создано для мелдинга, странно влиять на его нервную систему.  
  
Он набросил халат и направился к каюте Спока.  
  
Тот открыл дверь с беспокойством на лице:  
  
— Да, капитан?  
  
Джима впечатлило, хотя и не особенно удивило то, что Споку хватило самообладания называть его капитаном, несмотря на халат.   
  
— Прости, что потревожил. Можно войти?  
  
Спок отступил в сторону, пропуская Джима в каюту, и закрыл дверь:  
  
— Вы в порядке?  
  
Джим замер на секунду, а затем перешел к делу:  
  
— Мелдинг стал для меня одним из любимых развлечений. Мелдинг с тобой. Но боюсь, что он оказывает на меня странный эффект, — заметив взволнованное, виноватое выражение на лице Спока, он поторопился добавить: — Нет, ничего опасного. Я... просто... я возбуждаюсь. И в этот раз я, кажется, кончил в штаны. — Спок пристально смотрел на него округлившимися, словно блюдца, глазами, а Джим продолжил: — Извини за прямоту, но я решил, тебе стоит знать. Я думал, может, это нормально для людей при регулярном мелдинге.  
  
— Нет, — удивленно произнес Спок, — это не нормально. Замолчав на секунду, он подошел ближе: — Джим, я тоже... Я реагирую на соприкосновения наших разумов аналогичным образом.  
  
— Я помню твои объятья, но не знаю откуда, — выпалил Джим.  
  
— Я помню ваш вкус, — сообщил Спок.  
  
— Я помню кончик твоего уха у себя во рту! — воскликнул Джим. — Острый кончик. У меня есть мышечная память!  
  
Они застыли как вкопанные, погрузившись в раздумья.   
  
— Как только наши разумы слились, наши тела последовали их примеру, — подытожил Спок. — Совместимость наших разумов заставила нас совершить физический акт...  
  
— Мы занялись сексом, — перебил его Кирк, дрожащим от возбуждения голосом. — Сегодня мы занимались сексом, и я не помню этого. Мы так затерялись в мыслях, так отгородились от своих тел, что не заметили, что происходит наяву. Я даже не помню, как поцеловал тебя впервые, но знаю, что это произошло! В наш первый мелдинг...  
  
— Замечательная гипотеза, — согласился Спок. — Хотя я тоже был настолько поглощен мелдингом, что не заметил случившегося.  
  
— С ума сойти.  
  
— Что вы предлагаете?  
  
— Возможно, нам удастся совместить человеческие практики с вулканским слиянием разумов...  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Спок был заинтригован.  
  
В запале самоуверенности Кирк сбросил халат.  
  
— Великолепно, — произнес Спок.  
  
— Рад, что тебе нравится, — ответил тот. — Я над ним больше тридцати лет работал.  
  
— И, полагаю, ни генетика, ни окружающая среда не внесли своего вклада, — парировал Спок.  
  
Джим хотел было съехидничать в ответ, но комплимент смягчил его, и он лишь поманил Спока к себе:  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Он протянул руку. Спок шагнул к нему и робко коснулся внешней стороны его пальцев.  
  
— Моя рука к твоей руке? — предложил Джим. — Вот так, — он повернул руку, соприкасаясь со Споком запястьями. — Мое запястье к твоему запястью.  
  
— Мой локоть к твоему локтю, — добавил Спок и опустил их руки, не разрывая контакта.  
  
— Мои пальцы ног к твоим пальцам ног.  
  
— Моя ступня к твоей ступне, — Спок осторожно провел стопой по ноге Джима.  
  
Тот разом стянул со Спока синюю рубашку и черную майку.   
  
— Притормози меня, если захочешь, чтобы я где-то задержался, — сказал он. — Мое плечо к твоему плечу, — его грудь оказалась совсем близко к груди Спока, так близко, что темные завитки волос касались его гладкой кожи.  
  
— Мои колени к твоим коленям.  
  
— Моя грудь к твоей груди, — волосы на теле Спока щекотали напрягшиеся соски Джима.  
  
— Мой торс к твоему торсу, — произнес Спок, но прижаться ему помешала собственная же рука, возившаяся с ширинкой.  
  
Джим одновременно стащил со Спока штаны и белье.  
  
— Боже – о! — рыкнул он, прижимая их члены друг к другу.  
  
Спок молча притиснулся ближе, так, что их яички соприкоснулись. Джим понял его и без слов.  
  
— Мои губы...  
  
— Мой язык...  
  
Синхронно произнесли они и набросились друг на друга с поцелуями. Вскоре все кончилось: несколько яростных толчков навстречу, и вот они уже цеплялись друг за друга, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Я люблю тебя в мыслях и наяву, — Джим слизнул с шеи Спока капельку пота. — Я... окончательно пристрастился к вам, мистер Спок.  
  
— Не знал, что вулканский пот фармакологически активен, — ответил тот.  
  
За это Джим ущипнул его за зад — просто потому, что мог.


End file.
